The present invention relates to precision measurements and in particular to laser target spheres.
Laser target spheres have become a very popular position measuring device. Laser tracking devices may be used to precisely measure the position of the center of the target sphere. However a desire is present for a target sphere which may be mounted to a second sphere and result in the two spheres having the same center point.